


She Makes it Better

by fragmentsxo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: In which Leonard finds warmth and solace in the girl he loves.





	

Leonard would never admit it to anyone. 

He couldn't. 

To everyone else, he was Leonard Snart, or better known as Captain Cold. Like his name suggests, he was cold. He was snarky, sarcastic, and on top of all that, seemingly emotionless. So admitting that the Leonard Snart likes to cuddle, would not only make people see him differently but prove that on the inside of his hard, sarcastic, emotionless shell, there's a softy. 

It was just so easy to run to her and have her arms wrap around him or his around her to get over his problems. 

Leonard has a lot of baggage. He's dealt with a cornucopia of pain, struggle, and stress in his life. He carries this baggage with him everywhere and every day it got harder not having some way to release the pain. Or not having someone there to tell him everything will be okay. 

That was, until a sexy assassin, with long blonde hair and the prettiest smile he had ever seen on a person entire his life, had entered his world. 

The first time he had come to Sara to resolve his issues, he had been feeling particularly melancholic.

Typically when Leonard was dealing with those feelings that he didn't wish to show, he would wash away the feelings with a bottle of beer, taking up the habit from Mick. That proved to be a fruitless solution, as it never really solved the problem, it just made him forget about it. 

He needed somewhere to go and Sara's quarters was the first thing to mind. Without a plan or a reason in mind, he headed to Sara's room. Leonard found her laying in her bed reading a magazine. 

"Ray, I told you I'm not gonna let you do some weird nanotech research crap on me," she said without looking up from her magazine. 

Without saying a word, Leonard climbed into her bed as the door closed behind him. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and snuggled his head in the space between her head and shoulder. 

"Snart? What are you…" Sara stopped talking as she sensed that he didn't seem like himself.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. 

"Are you okay?" Sara asked. 

"Can I just lay here?" Leonard said, his voice just above a whisper. 

Sara nodded in response. 

He didn't know what it was, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, he instantly felt a little better. 

It was no secret between the two of them that Leonard loved to cuddle. But what Sara didn't know was that it was only with her. 

Sara Lance was the first and only person he had ever cuddled with, and with good reason. Leonard knew that she was the only person that could make him feel better. He knows that she can't completely solve his problems. He knows that her warm hugs and vanilla scented skin won't fix everything. But when he's looking into her hazel eyes and she's holding him close to her, it makes it better. 

She makes it better.


End file.
